


Dancer

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Dom/sub Undertones, Doropetra, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/F, Lapdance, Praise Kink, Teasing, dancer class Dorothea if you know what I mean, very gentle top!Petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: As a talented dancer, Dorothea is able to offer the Queen of Brigid a very special dance.One that is for her wife's eyes only.(Fic written for the Black Eagles Lootbox booklet, publishing here with permission)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second short fic I wrote for the BE Lootbox, with permission to finally publish it on my AO3 account!  
> I wrote it a long time ago, and that's why my writing style matches the older one instead of matching my most recent fics.  
> After this one, I have one last fic to publish here on AO3, which I'll publish tomorrow.
> 
> If you liked this fic and you'd like to get all kinds of Black Eagles merch, please consider supporting the Lootbox!  
> Check @EaglesBox on twitter to learn more!

Dorothea twirled around. Once. Twice. Three times. As she moved, her eyes never left the mirror where she checked herself out. Her dancer outfit fit her perfectly, exposing all of her curves and giving her a beautiful look... one that she was sure would impress her wife.  
And when Dorothea saw Petra approach her from behind, through the mirror, she was happy to confirm that last thought.  
Dorothea saw Petra smile gently, before laying her hands on Dorothea’s hips and resting her head on Dorothea’s shoulder.

“You look as beauty...ah, you look beautiful…” Petra gently murmured, as her wife laughed with joy.

“Nothing brings me greater pleasure than knowing how much you loved my idea, my darling Queen” Dorothea started, as she turned around to embrace her wife, “this is for your eyes. For your hands. For your mouth...for however you want to take me, Petra. I’m yours forever.”

She felt Petra’s hands gently cup her cheeks, as Petra pulled her down for a kiss.  
She whispered a few words in brigid, ones that Dorothea could only half understand. Dorothea wasn’t fluent in brigid language yet, but she could pick up some words about a rose and about being loved. She smiled as Petra pulled away and hushed, knowing that her wife wanted this next part as much as she did.  
As expected, Petra backed away slightly, until the back of her legs hit their soft bed. And she allowed herself to fall on top of the mattress, sitting down on it.

“Come here, Dorothea.”

Dorothea didn’t need to be told twice.  
She made her way to her wife, but not in usual fashion. The small golden bells attached to her bracelets softly rang as Dorothea moved her hips, and her arms. She swayed her way to Petra, dancing as performers at the Opera used to dance in more adult oriented plays.  
She teased her wife, showing bits of skin with her movement...until she was close enough.  
Slowly, she straddled Petra, as Petra’s eyes never left hers.  
Still moving her hips ever so slightly, Dorothea leaned in enough to whisper on Petra’s ear;

“Does the queen wish for more than a lapdance?”

Petra couldn’t help a smile.

“Of course she does…” Petra started to answer, as her hands roamed Dorothea’s sides, sliding under her dress, “but for now, I want you here. On my lap. I want to watch you dance close...I mean, up close.”

One of her hands held Dorothea steady above her lap, as the other slid between her legs, groping her...only to find that Dorothea wasn’t wearing any clothes under the dress.

“Did you come prepared for fun, my beautiful flower?” Petra teased her, as she slid her fingers over Dorothea’s labia.

“Of course I did, my love. You need easy access” Dorothea purred sweetly, catching Petra’s hand and pressing it deeper inside her.

But to her surprise, Petra pulled away.

“Not yet” she heard Petra whisper, before she felt Petra’s hands firmly hold her waist.

Pulling her down on her lap.  
Guiding Dorothea to move her hips as she straddled Petra’s bare leg.  
And suddenly, Dorothea knew what her Queen wanted from her. And she wanted to give it to her.  
She adjusted herself on Petra’s leg, sliding back and forth on it as Petra silently watched.  
It didn’t take long for Dorothea to start fully grinding on Petra’s leg. Dorothea started slow, grinding on her leg but in a manner where she was showing off to her wife. Her hips moved rhythmically, and she moved her torso to give Petra a good view of her breasts, as her hands teased to undress it.  
But Petra remained composed as she gripped Dorothea’s thighs.  
Her face was still, but Dorothea could swear that her eyes almost ate her alive.

“Harder” Petra ordered her, with her words dripping with lust that drove Dorothea mad.

Dorothea obeyed.  
She started to slide over her leg faster and faster, almost frantic.  
She picked up her pace as she grew wetter until she was humping Petra’s leg in a very primal way. She moaned loudly, drunk on the attention that Petra gave her as she watched the show. It was shameful, embarrassing and absolutely unbecoming of a newly married royal.  
But Dorothea didn’t care.  
All she cared about was Petra watching her, Petra loving her, Petra allowing her to come-

“Petra” Dorothea found herself moaning with shame, as she hid her face on the crook of her wife’s neck, “Petra...I need...please…”

Petra’s arms wrapped around her, pulling Dorothea close as Dorothea kept rubbing herself on Petra’s leg.

“Yes, my lovely flower” Petra gently cooed over Dorothea’s embarrassed moans and cries of pleasure, “you’re beautiful, you are so arousing...let me watch you finish. Let me see your face as you finish on top of me, my sweet-”

Before Petra could even finish, Dorothea clung to her, crying out her name as her orgasm washed over her. Petra merely held her wife as she recovered her breath, holding her tight in her arms.

“Sorry, my love...that wasn’t much of a dance, was it?” Dorothea softly laughed, and Petra couldn’t help a laugh of her own.

“No...but it was so much better, my flower.”

As Petra whispered those last words, Dorothea allowed herself to fall on top of the mattress, pulling her wife to fall on top of her. 

“Now we dance together, my love” Petra softly laughed, as her wife smiled, before pressing her lips over Dorothea’s.


End file.
